


Reunion

by Raven_Shadowrose



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Shadowrose/pseuds/Raven_Shadowrose
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi has been in hiding on Tattooine for several months when a visitor from his past shows up.





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan Kenobi has been on Tattooine for several months when he is visited by someone from his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall apologise now for putting dear Obi through so much. I do not own any characters from the star wars films or novels, Adeliza is my character though, I am quite fond of her. The work is my property, if you wish to post it somewhere then please ask and give me credit, thank you.

Obi-Wan had been residing on Tattoine for several months since he had handed over Luke to Owen Lars and his wife. The loneliness he had been feeling had only increased, keeping away from people was becoming harder for him. He stared out of the window at the desert that stretched out for miles in every direction. Very few people came out this way, it was why he had chosen the place.

He had found that being alone meant plenty of time to think and reminisce about the time he had spent as a Jedi. He often thought of his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, he still talked to him through meditation at times. His memories of Qui-Gon were clear, especially his death at the hands of Darth Maul. There were times he wondered if he would have been able to save Qui-Gon's life if he had fought better during that battle. If they hadn't been separated then it might have ended a lot differently, Qui-Gon might still be alive now.

There were other memories, more pleasant memories, that came to mind from time to time. He remembered visiting Naboo with Qui-Gon when the Trade Federation has established their blockade of the planet. He also remembered meeting one of Queen Amidala's handmaidens, Adeliza, during that time. She was a rare choice as she did not resemble the Queen, she had been chosen for her superior fighting skills. She had protected the Queen many times when she had been in danger. He remembered admiring her skill and her strength during battle.

Obi-Wan's face coloured as he remembered the feelings he'd had for Adeliza when he had met her. He had joined her on a walk through Naboo when there had been a chance for a break in trying to get the Trade Federation to stop the invasion. As they'd walked through the fields of Naboo he had got to know Adeliza quite well. He had got to know her better when they went to Tatooine to get a new hyperdrive generator to make it back to Coruscant. He had been a fair bit younger in those days and not quite as able to control his feelings as he could now.

She had stayed behind with him to help with some of the work that could be done on the ship whilst Qui-Gon had gone into town to find the part they needed. He had ended up talking to Adeliza for quite some time, he realised he had a lot more in common with her than he first thought. She'd sat with him and listened to everything that he had to say. He hadn't even realised what he was doing until he brushed his lips against hers. She had kissed him back until he had realised what he had done. He had pulled away from kiss and apologised for his actions, he had explained that his commitment to the Jedi Order must always come first.

He remembered the flash of disappointment that had appeared in her eyes, she had hidden it quickly. She had explained that her duty as protector to her Queen must come first as well, he had been relieved that she understood. His relationship with Adeliza had stayed professional until Qui-Gon's death and his funeral on Naboo. Obi-Wan remembered seeking Adeliza out after leaving Anakin in Padmé's care. She had welcomed him into her room at the palace without questioning why he was there. She had simply held him in her arms as he cried over the loss of his Master. He remembered the gentle touch of her hand on his hair and her whispered words of comfort.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes as he remembered kissing Adeliza, the grief over Qui-Gon's death making him seek comfort in her arms. He gave into his desire for her to forget the pain of losing his Master, if only for a short while. He remembered caressing her curves with his hands, he remembered how her lips felt on his skin. He had been inexperienced, though she had not minded, she had guided him through the time he had spent with her. He smiled at the memory of Adeliza and her kindness to him when he needed it the most.

A sigh escaped Obi-Wan's lips, he remembered Adeliza holding him close until he fell asleep in her arms. She had stroked his hair and carefully dried his tears as they fell from his eyes. He remembered the guilt he had felt at the thought he had betrayed the Jedi Order with his actions. Obi-Wan remembered sleeping soundly, though his tortured thoughts had returned to him in the morning. He also felt as though he had used Adeliza and could offer her nothing in return for her kindness to him. Her last words to him were that she would seek him out if ever the time came for her to do so. He wondered if she even remembered the words she had spoken all those years ago.

A knock at the door made Obi-Wan jump, he wasn't expecting anyone, maybe it was someone that had got lost in the desert. His fingers unconsciously flexed, as though they were gripping his lightsaber. He cautiously opened the door, there was a figure in a hooded cloak stood there, the hood masked all of their features. “Who are you? What do you want?”

“For someone who is lying low, you're not doing a very good job of it. There are stories flying around the neighbourhood of you saving Annie Calwell and her daughter. There are also stories that you hitch a ride with Jawas and are able to control them with your mind powers.”

“I said, who are you and what do you want?”

“Oh, I forgot, the hood is hiding my face, my apologies.” The figure lowered their hood and Obi-Wan felt his mouth drop open at the sight of Adeliza stood in front of him. “Obi-Wan, it's good to see you. Aren't you going to invite me in?” Obi-Wan stood to one side, he wasn't sure he trusted anything that might come out of his mouth at this moment in time.

He watched Adeliza as she looked around his half finished hut, she soon settled her gaze on him. Obi-Wan cleared his throat and he tried to think of something to say to the woman he had known all those years ago. “How are you here?”

“I left Naboo when Palpatine started his power games and changed the Senate to suit his ideas. I couldn't stay there any longer.”

“Oh, I see.”

“Why are you here?” He was afraid of that question, he could not give Luke away to anyone.

“I am in hiding, the world must think all the Jedi are dead, until the time is right.” Adeliza nodded her head, though she looked as though she knew it wasn't the only reason he was here.

Obi-Wan felt all of the feelings he had previously felt for Adeliza rising in him once again, she hadn't changed much at all. He steeled himself, he had something he needed to say to her. “Adeliza, I'm sorry, for what happened between us all those years ago. I know it must have looked like I was using you.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, I knew what I was getting myself into with you. You needed the comfort and I was able to give it to you.”

“I left, I went back to the Jedi and acted as though nothing had ever happened between us.”

“I know. We had to answer to powers greater than ourselves back then, we had duties to perform.” He saw the smile that Adeliza gave him, he wondered what she had been doing with herself for all these years.

“Adeliza, what happened in your life after I left Naboo?”

“I stayed with our Queen for a while, then I met a lovely man and we got married.”

“You're married?” Obi-Wan felt a sharp stab of jealousy in his heart, he pushed it down, he had no right to be jealous.

“I was, he got ill several years ago and I nursed him through his final days until he died in my arms.”

“I'm sorry, you must miss him.”

“I do, sometimes, mainly at night.” Obi-Wan understood that, he often thought of Qui-Gon when the night drew in around him.

A few moments of silence followed, Obi-Wan used the time to look at Adeliza, it struck him again how she had not changed much at all. “Did you ever have children?”

“No, my husband couldn't have children. There was no explanation for it, he offered me the chance to leave before we got married. I refused, you don't leave someone because there is a bump in the road.” Obi-Wan smiled, he was glad that Adeliza had found someone that had loved her. If he looked closely he could see the feelings of loneliness in her eyes.

Several more moments of silence passed, Obi-Wan was not sure what to say to Adeliza, there was so much he wanted to say and yet he could not find the words. He watched her as she looked around the room again. “I'm glad you're alive Obi-Wan, when I heard about Order 66 and the slaughter of the Jedi, I feared you had been killed.”

“I was lucky enough to escape the slaughter, only to realise that it had been the boy I had trained, my friend, that had betrayed me by joining the Dark Side and killing the younglings.” Obi-Wan closed his eyes, the pain of Anakin's betrayal was still raw. “I loved him, he was like a brother to me,” Obi-Wan whispered.

Adeliza saw the pain that resided in Obi-Wan's heart at the loss of Anakin to the Dark Side, she felt for him, he was obviously hurting. “What happened to Anakin?”

“We fought on Mustafar, I had every intention of letting him live, of helping him come back from the dark path he was on. He wouldn't let me help him, I had to....” Adeliza knew how that sentence ended, it was written in Obi-Wan's eyes. She saw the tear that ran down his face.

“It's okay, you don't have to say it.”

“I failed him, he was my apprentice, I should have done better by him.”

“It's not your fault, you cannot blame yourself for everything that goes wrong.”

“I can blame myself for this, I should have seen what Palpatine was doing to Anakin.” More tears were making their way down Obi-Wan's face. Adeliza sighed and she wrapped her arms around Obi-Wan. She stroked his hair and held him as she had done when he had first known the pain of the loss of someone he cared for.

Obi-Wan held tightly onto Adeliza as he cried, all of the pain he felt at having to do what needed to be done was now coming out. He missed his friend, he missed the bond he'd had with his padawan and brother. “It's all right,” she whispered. “I'm here, you're not alone.” He looked up at Adeliza with tear stained eyes. “I have no right to ask this of you, I know, can you take my pain away, as you did all those years ago?” Obi-Wan saw Adeliza's face soften and she nodded.

Adeliza gently brushed the tears away from Obi-Wan's face, he was in a lot of pain and she wanted to help him. She took a deep breath and kissed him, her lips moving softly over his, coaxing them apart so she could make their kiss deeper. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer. Adeliza almost melted into his arms, it had been years since she'd had this kind of contact with anyone.

She felt Obi-Wan tremble as their kissing intensified and her hands trailed down his spine and he groaned into the kiss. Adeliza moved away from the kiss to undo the belt that held Obi-Wan's robes closed, she pulled the undershirt over his head and studied his body. She noticed that he changed a lot from the smaller padawan she had known. His muscles had developed and he had turned into a powerful man. She also noticed the scars that marked his skin in places, they were obviously from battles he had fought along the way.

Once she had finished studying his chest, Adeliza looked into Obi-Wan's eyes, she noticed the blush that dusted his cheeks. She gave him a soft smile and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “Adeliza, can I see you?” She nodded her consent and shifted the cloak off her shoulders. She felt his hands lift her top over head and drop it on the floor. She heard the intake of breath as his eyes moved over her naked skin. “You're as stunning as I remember from when I was a padawan.”

“I'm softer now, my body has changed with age.”

“You're beautiful.” Adeliza smiled at the genuine compliment he had given her.

Obi-Wan and Adeliza moved towards the bed, shedding the rest of their clothing as they went. Adeliza lay down on the bed and she felt Obi-Wan lay next to her, his head resting on her shoulder and his arm around her waist. She stroked her fingers gently over his spine to help him relax, there was a lot of tension in his body. Adeliza heard him sigh quietly, then she felt his lips move over the skin on her neck. She lay still as he slowly gained confidence and his lips touched hers again.

Obi-Wan groaned into the kiss he was sharing with Adeliza, he wanted more but he was afraid of rushing everything that was happening. He moved away from the kiss and looked down at Adeliza, he really wanted to touch her. “Adeliza, can I touch you?”

“Of course you can.” He smiled and moved his fingers up her belly and stroked them over her breasts. He watched as her nipples hardened under his touch and he heard her gasp of pleasure. He used his mouth to suckle on each of her nipples and swirl his tongue around them. He felt Adeliza wriggle underneath him, he groaned as her body touched his rapidly forming erection.

The groan that came from Obi-Wan sent a bolt of pleasure to Adeliza's core, she watched him as he kissed his way down her body. He looked up at her and met her eyes as his fingers trailed through the curls of hair between her legs. His lips moved down her thigh and stopped short of her centre. He met her eyes once again, he looked unsure, as if he was asking for her permission. “Adeliza, can I....?” Obi-Wan trailed off, but the question was clear.

“You can.” She saw the smile he gave her before he dipped his head and started tentatively licking at the little nub with his tongue.

Obi-Wan felt his heart beat nervously, he had never done this to a woman before. He concentrated on moving his tongue over the little bud, Adeliza seemed to like that. He kept hearing her gasps of pleasure as he worked his tongue over her. He looked up as he gently sucked at her clitoris to see her hand gripping the covers. He felt her other hand grip his hair and gently push on his head, she obviously like what he was doing. “Obi-Wan, please,” she moaned, his name sounded beautiful falling off her lips. He sucked a bit harder and gently pushed his fingers inside her entrance, she was wet and ready for him.

Adeliza arched her back as she felt two fingers slide inside her, the movements were cautious but they had the desired effect. She moaned out loud as her other hand tangled in Obi-Wan's hair, she was close. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as the orgasm rippled its way through her body. “Obi, oh Obi,” she groaned. She felt him gently lick her clean, the little movements sending aftershocks of pleasure through her body,

Obi-Wan felt Adeliza tighten around his fingers and heard her groan his name in pleasure, it made him feel good. He carefully removed his fingers from her body and licked them clean, she tasted sweet. The thought that he wanted to taste her again came into his mind. He watched her as she recovered from her high, she looked stunning. Her skin was flushed, her eyes were closed and her nipples were erect. He noticed her chest rising and falling with her heavy breathing.

She slowly opened her eyes, he crawled up her body and he kissed her, he wanted her to know how much he wanted her in this moment. Obi-Wan felt her move away from the kiss and she looked into his eyes. “Obi,” she whispered, “I want to return the favour.” He blushed as he realised what she meant. “Lie down.” He did as she asked and he gasped when he felt her mouth envelope the head of his cock. Her tongue gently licked around it and her hands were gently massaging his balls.

Adeliza heard Obi-Wan moan as she gently sucked his length, she took in as much as she could and used her hand to stimulate the rest. She felt his hand grip her hair and he took a sharp intake of breath when she gently squeezed him. “Oh, Adeliza,” he moaned, she used her free hand to push his hips down as he was trying to move them upwards. She flicked her tongue over the head of his cock and was rewarded with increasingly desirous moans being ripped from his throat.

Obi Wan groaned as he felt her tongue and mouth doing wondrous things to his length, he had never known it could feel like this. He watched her as she worked her mouth up and down him, he threw his head back in pleasure when she squeezed him again. He heard himself moaning her name as pleasure threatened to overtake him. He groaned in disappointment when he felt her mouth move away from him, he had been so close finishing. He fought hard to regain control of his breathing.

Adeliza watched Obi-Wan recover from the attention she had just given him, he was beautiful, all lean muscle and heavy breathing. Once his breathing had started to slow and his eyes opened she carefully straddled his thighs and pressed his hands into the covers by his head. “Well, Master Kenobi, did you enjoy that?” She smiled at the look he gave her, it was full of lust and want. She noticed he hid it quickly, his Jedi training was still evident in his personality. “I did,” he said quietly.

“What's wrong?”

“I shouldn't want this, I'm a Jedi, I should be better than this. I shouldn't be using you like this.” Adeliza pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“We can stop now if you want, I won't take it personally. I won't force you into carrying on.” She gently stroked his hair as she waited for his reaction.

Obi-Wan was at war with himself, he had asked for her to take his pain away, yet he felt guilty. He felt as though he was losing everything that had made him a Jedi, he had killed Anakin and now he was forming an attachment to someone. He sighed quietly, he wanted to carry on and yet he was afraid of falling for the woman in front of him. If he didn't carry on then he was afraid the pain he felt would tear him apart. “Don't stop,” he said quietly. He saw Adeliza nod and knew she had heard him.

He watched her as she lay back on the bed and held her hand out to him, she was giving him control of the situation. He took a few deep breaths and gently pushed at her entrance, he gave a choked moan when he felt himself enveloped in the warmth of her body. Her hand moved up to his face and he felt her brush away the tears that had formed. “It's okay Obi, it's okay.” He buried his head into her neck as he started to move inside her body.

Adeliza held onto Obi-Wan as he made love to her, she felt his body shaking with physical effort and tears he had not cried. She pressed kisses to his mouth and felt the salty tears that were running down his face. She heard him moan as pleasure moved through his body, she knew he needed to feel something other than pain. Her heart was aching for him and everything that he had been through. She moved her hips against his and was rewarded with another moan from Obi-Wan, she stroked her fingers down his spine as he moved inside her.

Obi-Wan groaned as Adeliza's body welcomed him in, he moved inside her and felt her fingers brushing away his tears. He cried as he made love to her, for the loss of the Jedi, for the loss of his brother, and for the fact that he had been spared. He had been afraid when the clones had turned on him, yet he had lived when so many others had not. He cried harder when orgasm rushed through him and he came inside Adeliza, it was as though all of his tortured emotions were unleashed with his physical release.

Adeliza held Obi-Wan as he collapsed into her arms and sobbed heavily, she felt his sorrow as clear as if it was her own. She held him close and she let him cry, he needed to let everything go. Her hand stroked his hair and she kissed his forehead. “It will get better, I promise. I will be here as long as you need me, I won't leave you.” She kissed his forehead again and pulled the covers around them both. “Everything will be okay,” she whispered.

She continued holding Obi-Wan as he started to fall asleep in her arms, she felt his mental shields drop and his thoughts drift into her mind. She had always been force sensitive, just not strong enough to be a Jedi. She had become Padmé's handmaiden to put the few abilities she had to good use. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt one thought loud and clear drift through from Obi-Wan as he finally fell deeply asleep, _I love you._

Adeliza gasped, she wondered how long Obi-Wan had felt that way about her, had been hiding his feelings for her for his entire life? She looked at his sleeping form and she held him closer to her. She brushed away a few of the remaining tears he had shed and she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “I love you too, Obi-Wan Kenobi.” She saw the small smile that appeared on his lips and hoped that he had heard her.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan wakes up in the middle of the night and tries to work through his feelings for Adeliza

**Chapter Two.**

 

Obi-Wan woke from the dream that had plagued him since his fight with Anakin on Mustafar, it was always the same, always ended in Anakin yelling that he hated him. Obi-Wan sighed, he wished he could have been a better Master to Anakin. He would live with the guilt of failing Anakin for the rest of his life, because of him Anakin had fallen to the dark side and now he was dead. Obi-Wan sighed again, how had he managed to do so many things wrong by his padawan? He held his hand over his heart, losing Anakin and having to kill him still hurt. Obi-Wan fought to keep control over his emotions, to stop them from taking over him completely.

A movement beside him brought Obi-Wan out of his thoughts, he looked over at Adeliza, she was soundly asleep. Guilt ran through him again, he had used her to help him feel better, he had to try and be better man than he was right now. He had thought he was beyond giving into his impulsive feelings like he had done when he was a padawan. He sighed, how had he lost control of himself and used her like that? He watched her sleep for a few moments, the thought popped into his head that he wanted to watch her sleep every night. He tried to push the feeling down, tried to stop himself forming a stronger attachment to her than was already there.

Adeliza was lying on her back, her hair was tousled from their lovemaking the night before, she looked beautiful. Obi-Wan was confused, how can loving someone be bad when it made people feel good? How come the Jedi Order forbid people from forming attachments to each other, but are okay with people having sex? Surely if Jedi fell in love with each other then they would protect each other more fiercely in battle. He briefly wondered why he was having these thoughts now, had he lost his way as a Jedi? Was there any point in holding to Jedi traditions when the remainder of the Jedi were scattered to all parts of the galaxy? He feared he might be falling to the dark side, he sighed quietly, he needed to talk to someone about how he was feeling. Obi-Wan used the force to push Adeliza into a deeper sleep, he needed her fully asleep for what he was about to do.

Once Obi-Wan was certain that Adeliza wouldn't be waking up, he climbed out of the bed and pulled on some pants and his shirt. He made sure that Adeliza was covered up, he was sure she wouldn't appreciate her body being exposed to Qui-Gon. He smiled as she burrowed deeper into the covers, it was always cold on Tatooine at night. He settled himself down on the floor and rested his hands on his crossed legs. He closed his eyes and drifted into the deep meditative state that would allow him to talk to Qui-Gon. If ever he needed advice from his Master then it was now, he hoped that Qui-Gon would answer when he called out to him.

Several minutes passed and Obi-Wan finally felt the presence of his Master, he opened his eyes to see Qui-Gon as a force ghost hovering in front of him. “Master Qui-Gon.”

“Obi-Wan, it is good to see you.”

“You too, Master.”

“I sense you need to talk to me.”

“I do.” Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment, he wasn't sure how much Qui-Gon knew about everything that had happened. “Do you know about what happened to Anakin?”

“He has turned, he has gone to the dark side, I felt it through the force.”

“I'm sorry Master, I failed him, I failed you.” Qui-Gon shook his head.

“You have not failed me or anyone, Anakin sealed his own fate. Had he let you help him then he would have been able to return to the light.”

“I can't believe that, Master, he is my responsibility, I let him down.”

“There will come a time when you are able to believe it, the pain is still too near right now.” Obi-Wan gazed up at his Master, he hoped that Qui-Gon was right.

Qui-Gon looked into the eyes of his former padawan, he sensed the raw pain that Obi-Wan was feeling through the force bond he shared with him. Tucked away inside was another feeling, one that Obi-Wan was desperately trying to bury. “Obi-Wan, I sense you have something else you need to talk to me about.”

“No Master, I don't.” He noticed Obi-Wan's eyes shift to the side and he looked past him to see a figure curled up in the bed.

“Are you sure you don't feel the need to talk about why there is a woman asleep in your bed?” Qui-Gon noticed Obi-Wan tense up at the mention of her and he knew that all he had to do was wait for his student to start talking.

The tension over what had happened with Adeliza crept through Obi-Wan's body, what if Qui-Gon told him to ask her to leave? “Do you remember Queen Amidala's handmaiden, Adeliza?”

“From Naboo when we went to deal with the Trade Federation? Yes, I do, you had a crush on her.”

“You knew about that?!” Obi-Wan exclaimed.

“Indeed I did, you blushed whenever she was around.” Obi-Wan heard Qui-Gon chuckle and he bit back a scowl, he was embarrassed now. “You used to stutter when you talked to her too.”

“I went to her after your death. I only intended to talk to her, but things happened between us.” Obi-Wan dropped his head, he hoped his Master wasn't too disappointed in him.

“Obi-Wan, look at me.” He waited until Obi-Wan lifted his head. “Did you seek comfort in her arms over the pain of losing me?” He saw the almost imperceptible nod from Obi-Wan. “It is nothing to be ashamed of, you were young, you needed to feel some comfort.”

“Why am I repeating the same mistakes now, Master? She came to me and I fell into her arms again because I lost Anakin.”

“I can't answer that for you, I think you know how you feel about her though.”

“Jedi aren't allowed to form attachments, I have to put my duty before my feelings.”

“Obi-Wan, the Jedi are no more, you are in hiding at the edge of Tatooine. You are alone and dealing with some very sad feelings. If Adeliza helps you with those feelings then it is right for you to be with her.”

“That doesn't mean I should abandon my duty to the people, I swore to protect them when I became a Jedi Knight. I swore I would put others before myself.” Qui-Gon sighed, his padawan had always been stubborn.

Obi-Wan did not know which was worse, his Master judging him for what he had done or not judging him for it. He looked back at Adeliza and the feelings he had for her started to push at the prison he had made for them. “Obi-Wan, you obviously have feelings for her, I can see they are tearing you apart because you are resisting them.”

“Aren't I supposed to resist them, feelings and passion will lead me to the dark side.”

“If you keep on denying them then they will lead you to the dark side.”

“How can you say that? You are a Jedi, Master!” Obi-Wan almost shouted.

“I see things clearer than most Jedi, attachment and love will make you stronger, Obi-Wan. Adeliza will be good for you, if you let her be.” Obi-Wan stared up at Qui-Gon, he wasn't sure what to do with the knowledge that he had been given.

The thoughts that were running through Obi-Wan's head were clear for Qui-Gon to hear, he sensed pain at war with love. “You were my padawan for years, I trained you. I know you Obi-Wan, you are a good man.”

“Anakin loved Padme and look where that got him, his passion got the better of him and he fell to the dark side because of it.”

“You are not Anakin, you are yourself, you will not fall as he did.”

“What if she doesn't want me in that way?”

“I think she does, she came to find you after years away from you.”

“I know she did.” Qui-Gon thought that Adeliza not loving him was what it was really about, Obi-Wan was afraid of being turned down by her.

“I see the force around you both, it is pulling you together. The feelings you have for each other are creating the basis of a force bond.”

“A force bond,” Obi-Wan repeated, he had only ever felt such a thing with Qui-Gon and then with Anakin. He searched his mind and sure enough, Qui-Gon was right, the force bond with Adeliza had started to form.

Qui-Gon sensed the tumultuous thoughts that had been running through Obi-Wan's head start to slow down and be replaced with something more rational. “Love is not a straight path to the dark side, Obi-Wan, it will enrich your life and hers.” He hoped he was helping his former padawan. “Only you can make the decision as to what to do next, my friend. I know you will choose the right path for you and your feelings.”

“You have faith in me Master?”

“I do Obi-Wan, I always have.”

“Thank you, Master.”

“You're welcome.” Qui-Gon looked at his former padawan for a few moments more and he disappeared back into the force. Everything was up to Obi-Wan now, only he could make the decision whether or not to let himself fully fall in love.

Obi-Wan slowly stood up, talking with his Master had given him a lot to think about. He looked over his shoulder to check that Adeliza was still asleep, he was relieved to find that she had not moved. He went and stood at the window overlooking the desert, could everything that Qui-Gon said be true? Could denying how he felt about Adeliza lead him to the dark side? He thought that passion led straight to the dark side. Could it be that there is more to the force than he really knew? He knew his Master would not lie to him, he had seen the same honesty in Qui-Gon's eyes from when he was alive.

He reached out to the force bond with Adeliza that had started to form, it was delicate but it hinted at strength and compassion. It shimmered within the force, a promise of companionship and love held in it. Obi-Wan reached out with his mind and touched it, there was warmth held in it. Touching the force bond brought peace to Obi-Wan's mind, a peace that matched the one he had almost felt whilst making love to Adeliza the previous night. He closed his eyes and searched his feelings for Adeliza, could he let himself fall further in love with her than he already was? What would happen to him if he did let himself fall in love with her? What would happen to her if he told her how he felt about her? What if the Sith found him and came for him, she might get hurt as well. He slowly withdrew from Adeliza's mind, he did not want to wake her.

Adeliza felt the brushing of Obi-Wan's presence against her mind as she slept, she slowly opened her eyes and found herself alone in the bed. She lay still for a few seconds and let herself adjust to being awake. She realised that Obi-Wan's presence had gone and another one had started to take its place. As she lay there she heard a voice in her mind. _Adeliza, don't give up on Obi-Wan, he needs time to work out how he feels for you. Be there for him, love him, he needs someone to stick with him. Look after my padawan for me, I am trusting you with his heart. I can see how you feel about him, you and your love are good for him._ She recognised the voice of Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan's former Master. She nodded and she felt Qui-Gon's presence disappear from her mind, she knew he had seen her agree to his request.

She got out of the bed and wrapped her robe around her body, she felt the cold creeping in under the door of Obi-Wan's house. She carefully made her way across the floor to where Obi-Wan was stood by the window and she gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “Obi, are you all right?”

“I don't know, everything I once knew has gone. I've lost everyone, my Master, my padawan, my fellow Jedi. What am I supposed to do with my life now?” Obi-Wan took a deep breath and he continued. “My purpose in life has gone, I feel as though I have nothing left.” Adeliza gave Obi-Wan's shoulder a squeeze as he spoke. “I live out here away from people because they might find out who I am, I keep away from them because I have to.”

“You don't have to keep away from me, I know who you are.” Adeliza felt Obi-Wan tense up at her words, she wondered what had made him react that way.

“You cannot tell anyone who I am, if I am found out then Palpatine might come after me, I won't be the only one who is in danger.”

“Of course, your secret is safe with me.” Adeliza saw Obi-Wan visibly breathe out and relax at her promise not to tell anyone about him. “How much sleep have you had Obi?”

“A few hours, the dreams always wake me up during the night.”

“Do you want to talk about them?”

“No, I can't.”

“It's okay, you don't have to talk about them.” She sensed that Obi-Wan needed to be held more than he needed to talk at this moment in time.

Obi-Wan felt Adeliza's hands pushing his clothes away from his body, he put his hands on top of hers to stop her. “Adeliza, I can't do what we did last night again, I can't use you like that.”

“That's not what this is about, come with me.” She dropped the robe off her shoulders and she climbed into the bed. Obi-Wan followed her into the bed and lay next to her, he wondered what Adeliza was planning to do with him. He carefully turned over and lay his head on her shoulder and his arm snaked across her belly. “Skin to skin contact helps when someone is feeling out of sorts and upset. Being with someone like this lowers your heart rate and stress levels.” Obi-Wan hoped she was right, he was still feeling all the guilt and pain over Anakin's death at his hands.

Adeliza took a deep breath and she stroked her hand over Obi-Wan's hair. “I understand the pain you're going through. I know that sounds like a unlikely prospect as your heart is still hurting.” She moved her fingers to caress their way down his spine. “When my husband, Dalan, died there were some days I thought I would never survive the sadness. From time to time I thought it would drag me under and keep me there.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she was trying to be brave. “There were days I cried so much that I thought I'd never be able to stop. The worst part is I was powerless to stop him from dying, all I could do was hold him and comfort him.” Adeliza closed her eyes again, she had to keep it together.

Obi-Wan sensed the pain coming through the newly formed force bond between himself and Adeliza. He knew she wasn't lying, she genuinely understood the pain of loss that he was undergoing. He sighed as her fingers made patterns over his back. “It'll never be okay that Qui-Gon and Anakin are gone, but it will get better. There will be bad days and there will be not so bad days.” Obi-Wan stayed quiet, he wanted to let Adeliza talk and listen to what she had to say. “Going through loss is hard, it can be made easier by having someone to share it with. You can share how you feel with me, if you want to.” Adeliza stopped talking, but her fingers kept making those patterns across his back.

As Obi-Wan moved his head to lie on her chest and listen to her heart, Adeliza stroked his hair again. He swallowed deeply, her words had released something inside him and had somehow made him feel a bit better. He sighed as her hand moved across his hair, something about the way she did it was relaxing him. “Adeliza, I'm sorry for what happened between us yesterday, if it made you feel as though I used you.”

“It didn't, it made me feel alive. You're the first man I have been with since my husband died and I gave myself to you freely.”

“You didn't mind that I cried?”

“Of course not, being intimate with someone often releases emotions held inside of a person.”

“What about you, did you feel anything when we were together?” He saw her formulating an answer in her mind and waited for her to tell him how she'd felt during their time together.

Adeliza stilled her hand on the back of Obi-Wan's head and she sighed quietly. “I felt sad for you, you are obviously in a great deal of pain.”

“Anything else?”

“I never stopped caring for you Obi-Wan, never, seeing you again has made me happy. I know it could have been in better circumstances, but I'm happy to be here with you.”

“I never stopped caring for you either, even though our duties separated us.”

“I'm not sure what will happen next, but know this, I will be here for you when you need me.”

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan said.

“Any time.” Adeliza felt Obi-Wan shift his position and she looked up into his eyes as he gazed down at her.

Obi-Wan was struck once again by Adeliza's beauty, he used his fingers to trace the outline of her face and lips. He committed her face to his memory and closed his eyes when her hand drifted down the side of his face. Her gentle touch was enough to make him sigh in a mix of happiness and sadness. He wasn't sure what was going to happen with Adeliza, he still wasn't sure if he could allow himself to fall more in love with her. He settled his head back down on her chest, her heartbeat calming and relaxing him. Obi-Wan used the time to try and make sense of how he felt. He felt conflicted, being a Jedi meant giving up attachments to others for the sake of duty, why then, did being with Adeliza feel so good? Being in her arms felt right to him, it gave him a sense of comfort when his sadness threatened to overwhelm him. He heard her humming a song to him and he felt his eyes start to close as her fingers moved slowly through his hair. “Rest Obi,” he heard her whisper. “You are safe in my arms.” He buried himself in her arms, having his sleep disrupted by dreams of Anakin had made him tired. He felt himself drift off to sleep as she held him close to her.

Adeliza watched as Obi-Wan fell asleep in her arms again, she held him close as he rested. She thought about what Qui-Gon had said to her, he was trusting her with Obi-Wan's heart. She felt the weight of the duty he had placed on her, she hoped she could live up to how much he had trusted her. She promised to do her best to look after Obi-Wan and try to piece his broken heart and emotions back together. She felt something growing between herself and Obi-Wan, a connection between them that she hadn't felt before. She wondered what it was and if Obi-Wan felt it too. Adeliza hoped that Qui-Gon would continue looking out for Obi-Wan, he had always loved his Master like a father. She remember how strong their connection with each other had been when she had met them on Naboo. She sighed quietly, how long ago that had been, many things had changed.

She tightened her arms around Obi-Wan and held him closer to her, he had been through so much and lost so many people. She vowed that she would not leave his side for as long as he wanted her with him, she would love him if he let her. She would keep the promise that she had made to Qui-Gon, she would love Obi-Wan and take care of him for the rest of his life. “I love you, Obi-Wan,” she whispered to him as he slept. She harboured the hope in her heart that one day she might hear him say it to her. Adeliza closed her eyes and she drifted off to sleep with the man she loved in her arms.

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up together leads to Obi-Wan and Adeliza getting closer.

**Chapter Three.**

 

It was light when Adeliza awoke, she was careful not to move too much as Obi-Wan was still asleep. She watched him as he slept, it looked as though the rest was doing him some good. She hoped he would remain asleep as he had looked exhausted when she had found him stood at the window during the night. The dark circles under his eyes had been clear to her from the moment she entered his home, they would fade if he got enough rest. She stroked her hand over his hair and let it drift down his neck and back. She moved her hand back up and let it rest on top of the other one on Obi-Wan's back as she continued to watch him sleeping.

Obi-Wan felt Adeliza's hands come to rest on his back, she was obviously awake. He kept his eyes closed, being in her arms felt good and he did not want to move just yet. He was a little bit afraid that if he let her know he was awake then she would want to get up and leave. The conversation with Qui-Gon in the early hours of the morning had given him some hope that being in love with Adeliza might not be wrong. Could he break the Jedi code if the Jedi had almost been wiped out? Was there even a code left to break? He had started to feel as though he was more afraid of Adeliza not feeling the same way about him as he did for her. He sighed, he couldn't pretend to be asleep forever so she slowly opened his eyes.

Adeliza saw Obi-Wan open his eyes and she smiled at him. “Good morning,” she said.

“Morning.”

“Are you feeling any better?”

“A little, everything that has happened sometimes hits me fully every so often.”

“It will do, it is going to take time for you to heal properly.”

“I know.”

“Did you have the dream again?”

“No, I did not, for the first time in many nights.” Adeliza felt for Obi-Wan, the dream was obviously a manifestation of his guilt over killing Anakin. “Obi, can I get up for a moment?” She saw the look in his eyes when she asked that question, he obviously thought she wanted to leave. “I won't be long, I just need to take care of something.”

“Okay.” She kissed Obi-Wan on the head and picked up her robe off the floor and tied it around her body as she went into the bathroom.

A few moments passed and Obi-Wan started to feel a little less stupid over getting a bit afraid that Adeliza wanted to leave. He had felt relieved when he realised she only wanted to go and use the bathroom. He moved his hands under his head and tried to relax, it looked as though Adeliza would be staying for a while. Obi-Wan wondered if he should offer to make breakfast for Adeliza, he wasn't very good at cooking and didn't much want to show himself up in front of her. He turned his head as Adeliza slipped off the robe and got back into the bed with him. She settled her head on his chest and he traced patterns up and down her back with his fingers.

All was quiet in the room until Adeliza lifted her head and she looked into Obi-Wan's eyes. She carefully moved a lock of hair away from his forehead and stroked her fingers around the outline of his lips and face. She gently pressed little fluttery kisses over his lips and her hand moved over the skin on his chest and arms. Adeliza moved closer to Obi-Wan as the kiss started to deepen, she needed to feel his bare skin against hers. Obi-Wan's fingers moving over her spine caused her to moan into his mouth, she felt him shiver at the sound she had just made.

Obi-Wan groaned when he felt Adeliza gently bite his earlobe and suck on it. He felt himself start to grow hard as she kissed his neck and left little marks behind. He used his legs to flip her over on to her back and he looked at her as she lay beneath him. Obi-Wan claimed Adeliza's lips with his own, his hands moving over her naked body. Her hands made similar movements over his back and he heard her moan as he lightly skimmed her nipples with his fingers. He kissed his way down her throat and back up to her lips. He let one hand drift down her body and he gently stroked the outer lips of her vagina. He covered every bit of her breasts in kisses, he wanted to worship every inch of her body.

Adeliza moaned as Obi-Wan gently sucked on her nipples, she felt his fingers slowly stroke her inner labia and circle her clitoris. She unconsciously opened her legs a little bit wider and gripped onto his arms as his fingers increased their speed of movement on her clitoris. Adeliza felt Obi-Wan claim her mouth again as he slipped two fingers inside of her and cautiously moved them. She drifted her hand down his body and took his now hard length in her hand. She stroked him in time with the rhythm he had going with his fingers inside her. She felt the groan from Obi-Wan against her lips, it was obvious that he liked her touching him.

Another groan from Obi-Wan followed when he felt Adeliza gently squeeze his length, he momentarily lost his rhythm and stilled his fingers inside her body. He took a deep breath and started moving his fingers once again. He watched as Adeliza arched her back and pushed herself against his fingers. Her skin was flushed and it was obvious that she was close to orgasm, her other hand had moved down and settled on top of his as if to encourage him to keep going. Her hand moved away from his length and tangled into his hair as he kissed her neck. “Obi, my Obi,” she moaned as her muscles clenched around his fingers. Her words drifted off into moans as the orgasm flooded its way through her body.

A minute or two passed as Adeliza tried to slow her breathing down and calm her heartbeat, she saw Obi-Wan watching her intently as she recovered. She smiled at him and pulled him down to her for a kiss. She kept the kiss slow and gentle, her mouth moving against his and her tongue darting between the little parting in his lips. Adeliza heard Obi-Wan groan into the kiss, she knew he wanted her. She wanted him too, she needed him inside her. She wanted to look into his eyes as he made love to her. She slowly moved away from the kiss and stroked her fingers down his face. “Obi-Wan,” she whispered. “You're beautiful; your body, your mind, your soul, all of them are beautiful. I want you to know that.”

“Thank you,” he said quietly. “You're beautiful too, that won't ever change.” She smiled at his words, she knew they were genuine.

Obi-Wan looked at Adeliza as she changed position so she was lying to one side of him. “Do you trust me?” She asked.

“I do.” She adjusted the pillows so they were leaning against the headboard of the bed.

“Sit up in the middle of the bed.” He did as she asked and watched her as she straddled his thighs and slowly guided his length inside her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer to her. He moved his arms around her and kissed her on the head. Obi-Wan felt the intensity between himself and Adeliza as she moved herself on his hardness. Her mouth had parted and little moans escaped from it. He held her close as she moved and looked deep into her eyes. He felt himself reaching for their emerging force bond and touched it gently with his mind.

Adeliza gasped as she felt Obi-Wan 's consciousness touching at her mind, it felt as though he was inside her head as well as her body. She stilled her movements and then she felt him withdraw from her mind. “Obi, what was that?”

“There is a bond forming between us in the Force.”

“Is that what I have been feeling ever since I have been here with you?”

“It must be. If you let down the shields in your mind we can be connected in mind and body.”

“I'll try.” Adeliza closed her eyes and she took a few deep breaths, she slowly lowered the shields in her mind and invited Obi-Wan in.

Obi-Wan felt Adeliza's shields drop and he touched again at the bond between them.”Do you feel it? It is only small now, but in time it will grow.”

“I feel it, I see it, it's beautiful.”

“It is.” He felt their bond start to strengthen as he looked into Adeliza's eyes as she made love to him. He groaned as her body took him in deeper as he held her close. “Adeliza,” he moaned. He felt her movements falter at his moaning of her name and he carefully flipped her onto her back. Obi-Wan looked deep into her eyes as he pushed his length inside her. _I love you, I love you so much,_ he thought as Adeliza's eyes gazed into his.

Adeliza gasped as she heard Obi-Wan's thoughts coming through to her, she felt tears appear in her eyes at the feelings coming through the bond they had begun to share. She had waited for so long for someone else to love her and be with her after the death of her husband. Adeliza stroked Obi-Wan's face and she kissed him gently on the lips. “Say it, please say it,” she whispered to him. “Let me hear it from your lips, please.”

“I love you Adeliza, I always have.”

“I love you too, Obi-Wan Kenobi.” She felt the tears run down her face, she smiled through them, they were happy tears.

Obi-Wan gently brushed away the tears from Adeliza's face, as she had done for him the previous night. He sensed her happiness through the bond and he kissed her gently. He felt her walls clench around his length and he groaned as orgasm rushed through him and he came inside her. He pressed another gentle kiss to her lips and let his head rest against her chest. He was content, he felt a bit better for having shared his feelings with Adeliza. He smiled, she loved him back, she wanted to be with him, wanted to love him. He closed his eyes and tried to slow his heart rate and breathing down. Adeliza's thoughts were still drifting through the bond, he sensed how content she was.

A gentle quiet settled over Adeliza and Obi-Wan, they were still joined together. Obi-Wan looked at Adeliza as she lay underneath him. Her eyes were closed and her face was flushed from their earlier exertions. He thought she looked beautiful and he trailed kisses over her lips and face. He was captivated by the flawless skin on her neck, he moved his fingers and then his lips over it. “You're so beautiful,” he whispered into her ear. Obi-Wan gently kissed Adeliza again, he darted his tongue out to her lips and licked at them. He slipped his tongue between her parted lips once she opened them and his hands found their way to her breasts.

Adeliza moaned as Obi-Wan stroked her breasts and suckled on her nipples as they hardened. She felt him growing hard inside her and she moaned at the feeling of being filled with his length. She noted that his eyes had gone a little bit glassy from the pleasure he was feeling. She felt his feelings through the bond they shared, he wanted her again, he needed her. She focused on his need for her and she smiled. She used her strength to push Obi-Wan onto his back and she moved her hands up his chest. A moan escaped him as her hands moved over his chest and circled his nipples. She closed her mouth over one of them and sucked on it, she was rewarded by his hips moving up and pushing his hardness inside her.

A groan escaped Obi-Wan, Adeliza's attention was making his heart race, he knew he was hard again. All coherent thought seemed to have slipped his mind, all he could focus on was the sensation of being buried inside her body. Another groan escaped him as her mouth closed over his other nipple and her tongue swirled around it. He watched her as she moved forwards and pushed his arms down into the pillows by his head. “Obi-Wan,” she moaned as she moved herself on his hardness. He loved how his name sounded in the heat of her pleasure. He pushed his hips up to meet hers and he heard her gasp in pleasure. “Harder, Obi, please.” He repeated the movement with a little more force and her moan was louder this time.

Adeliza gasped and moaned as she moved herself up and down Obi-Wan's hardness, she gripped his arms tighter as she felt the first flush of orgasm run through her body. “Obi, oh Obi,” she moaned. She was briefly aware of Obi-Wan groaning in pleasure as she made love to him. She cried out louder and rested her head on his chest as she gave herself over to the pleasure that was running through her. She was barely aware of calling out Obi-Wan's name again as she felt him pushing his length deep inside her body. Her hands moved away from his arms and she felt them wrap around her and hold her steady as her body trembled with the aftershocks of the orgasm she had just experienced.

Obi-Wan steadied Adeliza and he gently rolled her onto her back, separating their bodies. He looked at her for a few moments, she looked stunning. He crawled up her body and kissed her neck, his hands stroking and squeezing her breasts. “You're mine,” he whispered into her ear. He attached his lips to her neck and sucked gently, leaving a little mark behind. “I am yours, always,” he heard Adeliza whisper back and he smiled. He carefully lined himself up with her entrance and slipped into her body, he slid in easily as she was so wet and ready for him. Obi-Wan moved Adeliza's legs around his waist and he thrust deep into her body. He groaned at the sensation of her body inviting him in and urging him towards orgasm.

Adeliza's eyes met Obi-Wan's, she kept them there as he made love to her, it was intense. She moaned as he pushed deep into her, her nails leaving little marks on Obi-Wan's back. He groaned her name as he chased his pleasure, she wanted him to have it. “Obi-Wan, cum for me, cum inside me.” She heard another groan in response to her words, she felt his body stiffen and his movements become uncontrolled as he shot everything he had inside her body. He slowly sank down onto her chest and she held him close and stroked his hair. Adeliza noted the ragged breaths and groans that escaped Obi-Wan, he had obviously enjoyed himself. She pressed gentle kisses to head and let her hands run in patterns across the skin on his back.

The sensation of pleasure running through Obi-Wan's body hadn't quite subsided yet. He decided to stay where he was for a few more minutes. Adeliza's fingers were running patterns over his spine, he liked the feelings it created in him. He slowly raised his head to look at Adeliza and he noticed her smile at him. He smiled back and gently kissed her lips, she wanted to be his, he loved her, she loved him too, he felt it through their bond. Obi-Wan moved slowly out of Adeliza and lay on his back. He turned to look at her and she moved so she was lying on his chest. He moved his arms around her and held her close to him.

Adeliza angled her head so she could look at Obi-Wan's face, he looked content. “Obi, can I ask you something?”

“Yes, what is it?”

“Has there ever been anyone else other than me you have loved?”

“No,” he answered instantly. “It has always been you.”

“Does it bother you I married someone else?”

“Of course not, I couldn't give you that, I'm glad you were loved.”

“I was loved, Dalan took good care of me. Do you wish there was someone else for you?”

“I was happy as a Jedi Knight, it gave my life meaning.”

“You are still a Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan, you always will be.” Adeliza gave Obi-Wan a gentle kiss and stroked her fingers down his face.

Obi-Wan felt happiness bubbling inside him, he could be both a Jedi and partner to Adeliza, he would succeed at both. He made a silent promise that he would be there if Luke needed him and he would be faithful to Adeliza as well. He felt her move and looked up at her. “Obi, how about I make us some breakfast?”

“That sounds good, I'm not much of a cook.”

“Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it.” He watched as Adeliza got up and she securely wrapped her robe around her naked body. He noticed the mark on her neck from his lips, it would fade soon, but it made him feel as though she was his. He took a few moments to lie still and relax before he got up and wrapped his robe around his body.

Adeliza looked through Obi-Wan's pantry, she picked out some eggs, onions, spinach and some cheese. She placed it all on the side and carefully cracked the eggs into a bowl she found. She mixed the eggs thoroughly and placed it on the side. She heated a pan and then placed the eggs into it, slowly mixing in the fillings she had chosen. As she worked she felt Obi-Wan wrap his arms around her waist and rest his head on her shoulder. He seemed content to just be with her and watch her as she worked. She added some seasoning to the omelettes she was making and folded in the ingredients. Adeliza smiled as she felt Obi-Wan's breath against her neck, it felt nice. She carefully split the omelette in two and put each half onto a plate.

Obi-Wan slowly unwound his arms from around Adeliza's waist, he took the plate that she held out to him and he kissed her on the forehead. She sat next to him at the table and he felt her arm brush against his as they ate. He closed his eyes in pleasure as he ate, Adeliza was a very good cook. He looked at Adeliza and he reached out and placed his hand on hers, he needed to tell her something. “Adeliza, you asked me why I was here.”

“I did, you told me that you are in hiding because the world must think the Jedi are dead.”

“It's not the only reason.”

“I thought so.”

“Promise me you will not repeat what I am about to say to anyone.”

“I promise.”

“I am here to protect a young boy, he will be a powerful Jedi when he is older, he will be our only hope to stop the rising darkness.”

“Whose child is he?”

“Anakin's and Padme's.”

“They had a child?”

“They had two, though the girl is with someone else who will look after her.”

“What happened to Padme, why is she not with them?”

“She died during childbirth, Anakin's betrayal broke her heart and weakened her.” Obi-Wan saw the look on Adeliza's face, it was one of sadness. “I am sorry to bring you this news.” He gave Adeliza a few moments, the news of Padme's death was obviously hard on her.

Adeliza couldn't believe that Padme was dead, she had always seemed so strong and full of life. She closed her eyes for a few moments in remembrance of the queen she had loved and protected for many years. She took a deep breath, she needed to be strong now, there was Padme's child to think of. “Where is the child?”

“I placed Luke with the Lars family, they will take good care of him. When the time comes I will be here to train him in the ways of the Jedi and the Force.”

“So that is why you are really here. I will look out for him too, you have my word. I loved Padme, she was always kind. I will continue my duty to her and protect her son.”

“Thank you, you are strong and capable, I know you will protect Luke if I cannot for any reason.”

“I don't have any worries about that, you are going to be around for a long time Obi-Wan, you are too stubborn not to be.”

“Speak for yourself, you can be just as stubborn.” Adeliza smiled, she was happy that Obi-Wan had trusted her with the reason he was really on Tattooine.

After breakfast Adeliza had gone to use the bathroom and make herself presentable as she put it. Obi-Wan thought that she did not need to do anything of the sort. He busied himself with putting the pan, plates and utensils into the dishwasher. He leaned against the counter and wondered what Adeliza would do now. He wondered if she wanted to stay with him or if she had to return home. He wanted her to stay with him, he would miss her if she went away. What if she had responsibilities to take care of? Would she come back to him at the end of each day? He knew she loved him, did it mean that she would stay with him forever?

Obi-Wan looked lost in thought when Adeliza came out of his bathroom, she gently touched his arm to bring him out of his thoughts. “Adeliza, what would you say if I asked you to stay with me? I know you have your own place to live in and you might not want to stay here.”

“Are you asking me to come and live with you?”

“If you want to.” She sensed the nervousness in Obi-Wan's voice, he thought that she might not be able to. “I would like that, however, it will take time, if you're okay with that.”

“I am, I can help with anything that you need doing.”

“We'll come up with a plan when I return tonight. I promised Annie I would look after the store for the afternoon for her.” Obi-Wan nodded and Adeliza smiled at him, she was happy he had asked her to come and live with him.

Adeliza moved closer to Obi-Wan and she kissed him on the lips, she felt his arms pull her closer to him and she took in his warmth. She relaxed into the kiss and settled her arms at the back of his neck. She pulled away from his lips after a few moments. “You're making it hard for me to leave, I have to go though, I have a promise to keep.”

“Promise me you will return.”

“I promise, I will be back tonight and then I'm all yours.” She saw Obi-Wan smile and she smiled back. She felt him run a finger down her cheek as he gazed into her eyes, his lips brushed against her forehead and his mind touched hers. She felt his love for her through their bond and she knew he felt hers for him through it. Adeliza looked into Obi-Wan's eyes for a few more moments before she untangled herself from his arms and made her way to the speeder she had used to get to his house. She already missed him, though the thought of coming back to him would keep her going through the hours she spent at the shop.

Obi-Wan closed the door when Adeliza was out of sight, he missed her already. He looked around the hut he had found for himself, he had to make it better for her. He sat himself down at the table, he had to come up with a list of everything that he needed to do with the place. He was glad that Adeliza had promised to return to him later that evening. Obi-Wan let his mind drift for a few moments, he couldn't wait until she was back into his arms again. He couldn't wait to kiss her and hold her and make love to her again. For now he would content himself with making plans for the future he would have with her.

 


End file.
